Coyote in Equestria, Ch 7: Off the Rails
by Coyotek4
Summary: An accident surprises all of Ponyville. Later, the coyote seeks out answers. (The story mentioned in this work is real, if anyone is curious.)
It wasn't _all_ of Ponyville that came out to witness the wreckage; it just _seemed_ as such.

And "wreckage" was far too strong a term. No ponies were harmed, and there was no massive destruction.

Nevertheless, several dozen ponies gathered around the train that derailed coming into the station. The locomotive and first passenger car were on their side, while the remaining cars remained upright. The handful of ponies in the first passenger car were helped out by numerous pegasi; all others were able to walk away, shaken up but otherwise OK.

Starlight Glimmer and the coyote came from near the back of the train, and met up with Trixie upon walking the remaining distance to the station's platform.

[Tx] "Are you two OK?

[SG] "A little on edge, but we're both fine. Did you see what caused this?"

[Tx] "Trixie did not see anything. Applejack is currently scoping out the scene."

"Wait, Applejack is a trained investigator for accidents like this?"

The two unicorns turn to the coyote. Starlight responds: "Ponyville doesn't _need_ 'investigators': nothing like this has ever _happened_ before."

[Tx] "Applejack and the others were waiting for the train, just as Trixie was. We all saw it happen; the loco jumped a rail and fell to the side, taking the first car with it. Fortunately, the train was traveling at such a slow speed that no further damage took place. Immediately after the accident, Applejack sprang into action."

[SG] "I can see Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy assisting as well. Looks like they might have just gotten the last of the trapped ponies out of that car."

The coyote ponders the information taken in. _My first train trip in this world, and the train derails. And for the first time ever, apparently. Coincidence? What to make of all this._

The crowd starts to dissipate as it becomes more obvious that no major damage or injury resulted from the train wreck. The threesome spot Twilight Sparkle, who strains to use her levitation magic to right the fallen loco and passenger car. Sure enough, both cars are soon realigned with the track; several other ponies gather to inspect the vehicles.

[SG] "Some 'welcome home' greeting _this_ turned out to be."

[Tx] "Well, Trixie hopes that your trip to the Crystal Empire wasn't all for nothing."

[SG] "It was nice to meet up with Sunburst again, but sadly, no firm answers. Looks like our little coyote friend is stuck here, at least for now."

[Tx] "Looks like nothing more to see here. Trixie needs to set up for tomorrow night's performance. Would you be willing to assist?"

[SG] "Sure thing. Coyotek, want to come along?"

"Thanks, but I'd like to stick around and maybe find out what happened here."

[Tx] "Be sure to come out for tomorrow's performance!"

"I'll be there." The coyote then turns and walks over to Applejack, who is now conversing with Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy.

[RD] "You're _kidding!_ A couple _apples_ caused all this?"

[AJ] "More like a bushel. Actually … it _was_ a bushel. I just sold a bushel of apples to Derpy; looks like she dropped it flying back home, and it landed right in front of the train."

[TS] "Not the first time she's caused some havoc."

[Fs] "Yes, but she _is_ very nice to everypony."

[PP] "AND she makes really tasty muffins!"

The others all turn to Pinkie Pie, bouncing in place and smiling as wildly as ever.

 _Where did_ _ **she**_ _come from?_

[PP] "So who _else's_ muffins do we want to talk about? Rarity's? Cause she makes _delicious_ muffins. And Sweetie Belle tries so hard too, even if her muffins come out like molten lava."

[TS] "Pinkie Pie, did _you_ see what happened here?"

[PP] "Sure I did: I saw our new coyote friend run up to join in the conversation. Funny that he hasn't said anything yet. Maybe the cat got his tongue, but I think Opal's still with Rarity back at her boutique."

[AJ] " _Before_ that! Didn't you see the train derailment?"

[PP] "Oh _that!_ Well I'm sure that was just a metaphor."

"What? 'Metaphor'? Pinkie, what do you mean by—"

[RD] "Say Pinkie: think you can beat me to Sugar Cube Corner? Last one pays for snacks!"

[PP] "Oh, you are so _on!_ "

Pinkie bounds off at a surprisingly incredible rate of speed. Rainbow Dash turns to the coyote.

"Don't mind Pinkie Pie. She's always been a bit on the weird side." With that said, Rainbow Dash soars off to catch up with Pinkie Pie.

The coyote turns to the remaining three. "Uh, is all this 'normal' to you ladies?"

[AJ] "Shoot, I can't remember a time when Pinkie _ever_ took life seriously."

[TS] "Still, there's usually method in her madness."

"But what did she mean by 'metaphor'?"

[TS] "Over the years, I've learned not to try to figure out that which cannot be figured out. Pinkie is a one-of-a-kind. It's probably best not to pry too deep."

 _Strange. Starlight Glimmer said as much to me yesterday._

"OK, point taken. But then what about Rainbow Dash."

[AJ] "What _about_ her?"

"The first time I met all of you, in the Castle of Friendship, it seemed like Rainbow Dash was trying to stop Pinkie Pie from telling me certain things."

[Fs] "Oh, that's just Rainbow Dash's nature. She can be … controlling? No, that's not the right word. Insistent? No, that doesn't sound right either."

[TS] "Well, the two of them do have a lot in common."

[AJ] "And they both traveled to Gryffinstone that one time."

 _It's more than that. I'm sure of it._

"Well, I feel like I want to do some more exploring of Ponyville. Looks like I might be here for a while, anyway; may as well get to know the town better."

[AJ] "We'll save your usual spot in the barn for when ya get back."

"Thanks again."

 _It's probably best that they don't ask where I'm going. Now, where is this 'Sugar Cube Corner'? …_

 _Whatever the time and place, there's just no comparison to that first whiff of freshly baked desserts!_

 _Seriously, all this stuff smells_ _ **great!**_ _Pity I got no money on me. At some point, I guess I have to figure out how to earn a living here._

 _Focus, 'Tek. That's not why you're here. Not now, anyway. No sign of either of them. Maybe the proprietor can help me._

"Excuse me, Miss …"

"Cake. _Mrs._ Cake. I don't think I've ever seen _you_ here before."

"I'm new to Ponyville. Have you seen a pink or blue pony come by here recently?"

[Mrs. Cake] "Normally I'd ask you to be more specific … but I assume you mean Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash."

"Oh, you know them?"

[Mrs. Cake] "Pinkie works here. Actually, she lives right upstairs. In fact, she and Rainbow Dash just went up—"

"Oh, _hey!_ " Rainbow Dash, upon hearing the conversation down below, comes down to converse with the coyote.

[RD] "So what brings you here?"

"Actually, I had a few questions for Pinkie Pie."

Rainbow Dash gets a little nervous at the suggestion. "Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not? Rainbow Dash, is there something _you're_ not telling me?"

[RD] " _Hey_ , look at the time. Getting late, eh?"

"It's only _four_."

[RD] "Well, I'm sure Luna is raising the moon _somewhere_ , right? I mean, _long day!_ What with the train derailment and all."

"Yeah, about that. Pinkie Pie said something about a 'metaphor'. Seems odd to me …"

[RD] "Hey, she's _always_ odd. It's who she is."

"… But what's _really_ odd to me is that you felt compelled to send Pinkie away after she made that remark."

Sweat beads from Rainbow Dash's forehead. "I … I don't know what you're talking about."

"And it's not the first time you've interrupted her since I got here, either. _You know something_. Do _you_ know how I got here? Does _Pinkie_ know?"

Rainbow Dash puts a wing around the coyote and escorts him to a distant corner of the shop, away from anypony's ears.

[RD] "I'm telling you, in no uncertain terms: do _not_ ask Pinkie Pie what's going on. Just enjoy what you have here, and move on with your life."

 _I don't believe it! These two have the answers I'm looking for!_

"I don't know what it is the two of you are hiding from me … but I want the _truth_."

[RD] " _You can't handle the truth!_ "

[PP] *shouting from above* _"I HEARD WHAT YOU DID JUST NOW!"_

Rainbow Dash shakes her head. "There are things that some beings were never meant to know. I've said all I'm going to say, and I won't stop you now. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Rainbow Dash steps aside. The coyote walks over to the stairway and heads up, entering Pinkie's loft. Pinkie appears to be reading a tome.

"Hey Pinkie. So what'cha reading?"

Pinkie looks up and smiles broadly. "Coyotek! I had no _idea_ you were so well-known."

"Excuse me?"

[PP] "Look at you, all modest and coy. Oh wait, "coyote" starts with "coy". Isn't that _hilarious?_ "

"Can I … see that book for a second?"

[PP] " _Sure!_ "

The coyote walks over to the tome. _'Beyond the Matrix'? What the heck is this?_

[PP] "So what _is_ a 'matrix', anyway?"

[Cy] *reading* " '… Gazing at the computer screen, Nightscream said to Coyotek …' … Pinkie, where did you get this?"

[PP] "I find things. It's what I do."

[Cy] "I thought 'parties' was what you do."

[PP] "That too. I do all _sorts_ of things."

The coyote scans more of the pages in the tome. "Some of these names are familiar to me. But some of these … I never _heard_ of many of these characters." *putting down the book* "Is this … Pinkie, are these events supposed to take place in my _future?_ Does this book mean that I _will_ get back to my world?"

Pinkie falls onto her back, laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, that's _hysterical!_ You are _too funny!_ "

The laughter begins to anger the coyote, but he maintains his poise. _They warned me about her. No going back now._

"Well how **else** am I supposed to interpret … this."

[PP] "It's _fiction_ , silly. It's a story of what your life _could_ be. Don't take it so seriously! You should _see_ what happens to **me** in some stories!"

"You've read stories that have _you_ in them?"

[PP] "Me, Twilight … pretty much everyone in Ponyville. All of Equestria, even."

"But who's writing these stories? Are there well-known authors in Ponyville, or elsewhere in Equestria?"

[PP] "Nopey-dopey. These stories come from somewhere _else_."

"So where are _you_ getting them?"

Pinkie stretches out her right-front hoof … and half of it disappears into a glimmering blob that mysteriously appears and floats in space.

 _WHAT IN THE NAME OF—_

Pinkie then retracts her hoof, which is now clutching another book. The coyote stares at the hovering, glimmering blob in stunned silence.

[PP] "From _here!_ " *reading* "Oopsie, I already _read_ this one."

Pinkie shoves her hoof back into the blob, only to retract it a moment later, bereft of text. This recent series of events has completely shaken the coyote.

"Pinkie Pie … did _you_ cause me to come to this world?"

[PP] "What? No, of _course_ not, silly. Like _I'd_ be capable of transporting ponies and coyotes and other creatures into other universes."

"But _you know_ how I got here."

[PP] "Well _that's_ obvious, isn't it?"

" _WHAT?_ **NO, IT'S NOT 'OBVIOUS'!** _**TELL ME!**_ "

[PP] "You are so _serious_ … but that's what makes you so _funny!_ You're gonna be great here! Whatever you got planned, I wanna be along for the ride!"

" **YOU'RE** **NOT** **MAKING** **ANY** **SENSE!** **"**

Pinkie reaches into the blob one last time, pulling out a red book. "Here, take a look."

The coyote peruses the title of this book. " 'Coyote in Equestria' ... What's _this?_ "

[PP] "This is us, in this world."

" 'Us'? As in, you and me?"

[PP] "As in, this whole world."

The coyote begins reading through the book. _The beginning summarizes my appearance in the Everfree Forest. My meeting with Zecora. It has … it has my_ _ **thoughts**_ _?_

The coyote turns to Pinkie. "I don't understand. Has someone been following me around since I got here?"

[PP] "Nah, this is just _your_ story."

"I can _see_ that I'm being featured here, but why?"

[PP] "No, I mean you're _writing_ this story."

" _ME?_ "

[PP] "Well, who else? By the way, what's with the '4' in your name?"

"Waitaminute … what do you _mean_ I'm writing the story!? I'm not a writer. And even if I was, I've been spending my whole time in Equestria trying to figure out how I got here and how I can get back home. I haven't had _time_ to write an autobiography."

[PP] "Well not 'you' you, of course! You're just an avatar."

"A _what?_ "

[PP] "You're here because the author wants to be here. I can't blame him; Ponyville really is a great place to live, with so many friends and fun adventures. Say, did you ever hear about—"

"PINKIE! What are you _telling_ me? That my whole life is just a _story?_ That I'm just a figment of some guy's _imagination?_ "

[PP] "Hey, don't take that the wrong way. As far as _you_ know, your life is what you've made of it. So why does it really matter?"

" 'As far as _I_ know'? But you just told me—"

[PP] "Funny thing is, there doesn't appear to be anything after this conversation. What do you think _that_ means?"

The coyote turns back to the book and skips ahead, reading to himself.

' _The coyote turns back to the book and skips ahead, reading to himself.' … There's nothing else here. It just stops. But that would mean …_

"I'm … not … future … gone? …" …

The coyote collapses into a pile of despair and confusion. Seconds later, Rainbow Dash reenters the room. She takes a look at the canine on the ground and sighs.

[RD] "You _had_ to tell him, didn't you."

[PP] "Oh, he'll probably wake up and chalk it all up to a weird dream. From what I've read, that's one of his 'things'."

[RD] "I dunno; he looks really bad."

[PP] "Hey, _you'd be too_ if all your stories garnered 1 response each. Cut the guy some slack, huh Dash?"

[RD] "Whatever. I gotta get back to work. Catch ya later!"

[PP] "Hey, before you go, you wanna help me stuff Coyotek into my party cannon?"

[RD] "Why do you want to do _that?_ "

[PP] "Did you see what he had us go through in Fillydelphia?"

[RD] "… you grab his hind legs."

[PP] "Okie-dokie! HEY, YOU OUT THERE READING THIS! DON'T WORRY, HE'LL BE GOOD AS NEW IN THE MORNING! STAY HAPPY, EVERYONE!"


End file.
